Broken Roses
by Kisarafox
Summary: After a near suicide Zero is now bonded to Kaname. With no memory of who he used to be, Zero is now an emotionless doll who's only purpose in life is to serve Kaname. Unfortunately, the pure-blood wants nothing to do with him and with a wedding, annoying elders and a secret society out to kill all vampires he really doesn't need the extra baggage. What's a pureblood to do? KaZe, MA


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or her characters_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Title:** Broken Roses  
**Author:** Kisarafox  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Author's Notes: **Holy fucking shit! I'm not going to make up ANY excuses as to why I left this story to collect dust for over two years but now I'm back and the story has been changed! Yes, that's right, CHANGED! I fixed the bullshit errors from the previous story. My writing style hadn't changed much however, it just makes more sense than the previous story I was working on.

**Warnings: **A lot of swearing and if you haven't noticed the Prolouge has been cut out.

Enjoy~! Also, Chapter one REALLY went through a drastic change. I will leave the original story "Guilty" up so you can compare and such. **Read and REVIEW, please**! _No Flames...though_

_**Broken Roses**_

**Chapter One: **Dawning

_~Sin can always be described as transgression of a religious or moral law, especially when deliberate~_

Zero stood outside the Moon Dorm, his frame shaking ever so slightly in anticipation and unfortunately, fear (a very uncommon emotion for the ex-vampire hunter). A year after Yuuki found out about her past, that she was Kaname's little sister, Zero had avoided her and the pureblood Kuran Kaname like they were a damn plague in his life. She was still a Perfect but because she could no longer go out in the sun due to her vampire heratige she was forced by Headmaster Cross to only do Perfect duties at night before and after her lessons leaving Zero to take on double shifts to make sure no vampires or humans ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. To be honest, Zero would have enjoyed living the rest of the school year in peace and quiet however after Yuuki recently invited Zero to a little get together in the Moon Dorm (a sort of party she had written in her letter) his plans for complete solitude were shattered.

Of course, Zero absolutely refused to go at first but with a little kicking around from the Headmaster, he found himself standing outside the Moon Dorm, debating on whether he should knock or not. It wasn't his choice to come here in the first place, at least that is what he told himself that morning when he arose only to remember he had to be here of all places.

Apparently he didn't need to make the decision to knock because the door opened on it's own revealing a seventeen-year-old girl with long flowing brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She wore a pure white, elegant gown with high heels that made her appear a bit taller than him. She smiled warmly at the former vampire hunter and moved aside so he could enter.

"Good evening, Zero-kun," Yuuki greeted lightly, her smile growing warmer as she waited for Zero to step inside "It's been a while."

Zero only let out a humming sound in response, but stepped into the warmth of the Victorian inspired Moon Dorm. He slipped off his outer dress jacket, hanging the article of clothing in the coatroom before following Yuuki down a long corridor.

"It's great to see you!" Yuuki chuckled airily, trying to lighten up the darkened atmosphere around them. "It's been far too long since we've last chatted. I feel like we have been apart for so long and it's only been a year. Funny how times fly; it seemed like only yesterday I was flipping the mattress over to get you out of bed."

Zero didn't say anything to that, choosing instead to just glare at the back of her head. "How's your relationship with Kaname going?" he asked, his tone flat but there is a slight hint of distaste in his voice.

Yuuki stopped in mid-step, her eyes cast downward. "I-it's going great Zero…everything's just fine," She muttered in a soft tone before continuing onwards. Her steps were rushed and faltered a bit however Zero managed to keep his pace easily. "I had asked that Kaname nii-san hold up on the party until you came-"

"I didn't want to." Zero snarled, noting his tone made her tense and he mentally grinned in satisfaction. "Being around you and that filthy bastard of a "boyfriend" pureblood makes me sick. However your loving adoptive father forced me into this so don't expect things to be all fine and dandy now that I was forced to be in your pressence."

Yuuki ignored his last statement completely. She was already used to his harsh behavior toward her and decided it wasn't worth the energy to try and tell him he shouldn't be angry about the situation. Her heart went out to Zero, but she couldn't change who she truly was or how she felt about her older brother. The young Kuran tried many times after she regained her memories to mend the broken friendship the two used to share but it was all in vain; Zero's mind was only made up in black and white. She was a vampire, he was a Hunter. They lived two different lives now. Some days, Yuuki wished she remained ignorant of her blood then Zero and her would have continued being friends.

Though tonight wasn't a time to be brooding like that.

The pureblood stopped in front of a pair of double wooden doors, most likely leading to the outside gardens where the gathering was. Zero could smell the vampires despite the fact the doors were closed. They were possible thick so no sound could get in or out because despite his vampire blood, he couldn't hear anything beyond it. Yuuki reached out a hand so it was fully touching the door, a soft brown light emitting from her hand. Zero didn't look one bit surprised. Purebloods had the ability to do almost anything, so Yuuki having powers didn't shock him at all. But to use them to open a door?

What. The. Hell?

With a mighty creaking sound, the double doors opened. Zero's hunter instincts kicked in at the sudden aura of vampire's filling his senses but didn't go for his gun. He calmly followed Yuuki into the dimly lighted garden, each step making him feel like he nauseated and lightheaded. He could barely breathe. All these vampires walking around were sending his senses haywire. He wanted to turn around back where Yuuki and him came from and just haul his ass away from there. Too many vampires in one place was never a good thing. If one decided to pick a fight with him then all of them would jump at the chance to tear him a new one.

His instincts were telling him to become offensive and strike out though common sense told him he would die before he even got a chance to pull out his Bloody Rose. He chose to keep his life. Zero followed Yuuki, ignoring the stares thrown his way by the other vampires to a very familiar place that he had visited once before when it was Ichijou's birthday. And just like before, Kaname was sitting on that elegant bench- couch furniture with red velvet covering, a clear wine glass of blood red colored water in his hand.

Zero really wanted to puke and he almost gagged when he saw the pureblood in a dark red dress shirt, unbuttoned, exposing Kaname's pale chest. His dark hair was slightly messy in a good way. But Zero didn't see how that was good considering he didn't' like him. Kaname's dress slacks were black, and for once in his life he wasn't wearing any shoes.

_What a show off. _Zero thought, mentally rolling his eyes at the display. His violet eyes narrowed slightly as Yuuki hopped to Kaname's side and sat beside him, a playful grin on her face.

"I return with Zero-kun!" She laughed childishly, tugging gently at a strand of her brother's hair, "I thought he was never going to show up but I managed to bring him here wihout him kicking and screaming to hell and back."

Kaname chuckled lightly as he leaned forward to nuzzle his younger sister's neck. He pulled her away from his hair, placing a tender kiss on the back of her hand, "You always had a way with beasts. I guess that's your most talented gift."

"Oh nii-san. Stop it." Yuuki giggled back, trying to get Kaname away from her even if she didn't act like she disliked it.

This time Zero did visibly gag and he didn't even bother trying to hide his disgust. Kaname gave him a resentful look but pulled away from Yuuki. His crimson eyes narrowed somewhat with a kind of mocking smile perched on his lips.

"It's good to see you, Kiryu-san," His voice was soft and smooth, like silk.

Zero glared at him but grumbled a greeting before pressing his back against a stone pillar. He watched behind hooded silver bangs as the other vampires made merry and acted gay beneath the glistening moonlight.

God damned stupid emotions and that bubble headed Neanderthal he had to call a headmaster…If only he could shot himself in the head with his Bloody Rose then there wouldn't be a problem. But noooo. He had to be the Guardian to prevent the Night Class from attacking other students (so explained the Neanderthal when he was choking the hell out of him). But it was largely due to his emotions. Deep down...waaaaaay deep down in the pit of his blackened heart he still thought Yuuki to be his friend. It was just he felt betrayal that she would drop all the things they've been through and go running into her brother's arm. It was sickening and made Zero want to hurl at the thought of Yuuki and Kaname as a couple when they were sibilings. Hey, he was all for love and shit but when it came to fucking incest?

Zero suppressed a shudder at his mind's train of thought and shook his head to clear it.

Stupid emotions.

Stupid fucking emotions.

Stupid god damned-

Zero's ears picked up on Yuuki laughing behind him, his violet eyes roaming from the festivities to the two so-called lovebirds on the couch…and if Zero wasn't to in shock at what he saw he would have cursed in ten different languages and shot both Kaname and Yuuki in the head.

Yuuki had her legs wrapped around both sides of her older brother's waist, her arms dangling loosely around Kaname's neck. Her dress was pushed up past her mid thighs with Kaname's hand resting on it. Kaname had one of his arms encircling Yuuki's slender waist, pulling her flush against him as he gently nipped at her neck causing the younger sibling to giggle pleasantly. By the flushed expression on the younger pureblood's face Zero could tell she was quite liking what the male was doing to her.

"I am soooo out of here," Zero growled, turning away from the disgusting display of affection.

"EH?" Yuuki cried out in confusion. She spun around quickly in Kaname's hold, effortlessly breaking the hold Kaname had on her and slid off his lap, "The party just started! You can't leave now-"

"Seeing you two display such affections towards each other had made me suddenly ill," Zero cut in with a bitter tone. _What the hell possessed me to come to this stupid party in the fucking first place?! Shit now I have to pour Clorox in my eyes to burn away that disturbing image._

"Zero!" Yuuki whined, striding over to him "You can't leave we were going to-!"

"Watch me…" Zero bit out, beginning to walk away. "I couldn't stand you being a vampire; what the hell makes you think I'm going to stand for being in a room with you two getting all lovey-dovey with one another? It fucking makes me sick so I'll see you later."

Of course when he meant 'see you later' he meant, 'I'm don't want you near me and I will not be seeing you later'.

Yuuki groaned as she followed the ex-vampire hunter down the stairs. "Please don't go! I'm sorry for whatever got you upset! It won't happen again so stay."

She reached to grab at Zero's sleeve but he whirled around so fast to face her she had no time to get a grip. His eyes were starting to turn red in fury and he smacked her hand away, hissing, his fangs glistening in the dim lights. "Stay the fuck away from me Yuuki! Keep to your precious pureblood and leave me the hell alone!"

"But Zero-!" Yuuki tried again only to have Zero cut her off sharply.

"You never gave a shit about me so don't act like you do now!" Zero growled, his eyes now a full blood red. "All you ever did was think about your _precious _Kuran; you never-!"

"That's not true!" Yuuki screamed back, infuriated with Zero and his accusations. "You know full well I always cared about you just as much as I did for Kaname nii-san! How dare you tell me what I did and did not do!"

By then a whole group of Level B vampires stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the interesting, yet unnecessary argument. Kaname continued to sit on the bench his face never showing whether or not this argument was displeasing or amusing him. This was something that needed to get out for a while now and tonight was, he guessed, the best time to drop all the cards on the table. He noticed Zero's indifference towards the situation, the cold stares, and the frequent venomous words thrown his way long before Yuuki did and it was time to settle this unspoken feud once and for all.

"Fuck you!" Zero spat, eyes narrowing into slits. "Like to hell you ever did! I knew you always liked Kaname and now that you're his little sister, it makes me sick knowing you still have feelings for that bastard!"

Yuuki eyes blazed with fury, her vampire powers lashing out. A marble pillar cracked and the ground around her shook violently with her growing frustration. Why couldn't Zero get the fucking hint already?! "I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HIS LITTLE SISTER!" she shrieked, tears flowing down her cheeks from the emotional tsunami coursing through her. "AND I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND HIM! I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE AND NEITER OF YOU GAVE ME A CHOICE!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Urgh! This is the thing that isn't getting through your mind Zero; I was ALWAYS a vampire! My mother sealed my blood so I could live a normal human life. Thanks to Shiki's father I found out everything about my past. About how Kaname was my nii-san, everything! So I'm in love with him big fucking deal Zero at least I'm happy! Why can't you just be happy that I've found the right person?!"

"HAPPY FOR YOU?" Now Zero was beyond pissed. Not even pissed could describe the anger that boiled in his chest. Happy for her? Oh yes, he very much was. She wasn't alone anymore. Yuuki had a family, Kaname. She had a mother, she had a father. They didn't abandon her. They sacrificed everything they had to make sure Yuuki lived a normal life without Ridou trying to get her to be his consort. She was loved and he did love her...so why...why was he yelling at her and making her cry? Why was he hurting her?

Why?

Emotions confused and thoughts in disarray, Zero let out full-blown growl of anger and frustration before hurrying off to the exit. He was happy…so happy for her. So why…why was everything hurting in his chest? Tears that he hadn't realized he'd been holding back slipped down his face as he ran out of the Moon Dorm, his jacket long forgotten.

Yuuki watched tearfully as Zero stormed away in a hurry, causing murmurs of distaste towards him to reverberate around the area.

"What a prick."

"How dare he make Kuran-chan sad."

"I'll kill him."

"Why the hell did she invite such an unspeakable being?"

"He should just die already."

"Filthy Level D…"

Yuuki still continued to look in the direction of where Zero ran off before glancing back to her older brother whom was already getting on his feet. "Do not worry about him Yuuki, come here."

Yuuki obeyed her nii-san and went to him. When she stood in front of him, she rushed forwards to embrace him as she cried harder into his shirt, "Why does he always have to have a stick up his ass? I was just trying to be his friend, like when we were still Guardians! What did I do wrong nii-san?"

Kaname ran a soothing hand though her hair, trying to calm her down. "It wasn't your fault Yuuki. Kiryu-san still needs time to adjust. It's probably very difficult to accept who you are."

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, with Yuuki sniffling in his arms before she lifted her head to look at her brother. She opened her mouth to tell him she was all right now, when something filled her nose making her see red. The smell of blood hit them all like a ton of bricks. Ruka, Shiki, Aido, Kain, Ichijo, and Rima appeared at Kaname's side in a heartbeat.

"Don't tell me the stupid Level D's just tried to kill himself?" Ruka asked, not really showing she cared. "What a melodramatic asshole."

Kaname turned his head in Zero's direction, a worried look on his face before turning to Yuuki and nodding his head. Yuuki nodded as well in a silent agreement before running off towards the direction the ex-human went. Kaname then looked to his fellow followers, a stone look on his face, "I will go and get the Headmaster. Seiren, please escort everyone back into the Moon Dorms. The rest of you follow Yuuki. I have a feeling this won't end well…"

"Hai, Kaname-sama," Was the normal reply to the pureblood's orders before they raced after the pureblood princess and the heavy scent of blood.

_Ten minutes ago _

"Damn it all!" Zero screamed to no one in particular, his cry being carried by the wind. All he wanted to do was make Yuuki happy. That was his goal: to see Yuuki smile like she actually meant it. Not filled with sadness or forced happiness. So why damn it?! Why did he make her cry? His fist punched into a helpless tree. The bark broke and cracked under the pressure but he didn't notice. Zerp didn't know how far he had ran however he wasn't anywhere near the Moon Dorms anymore. Most likely he ran all the way into the forest behind Cross Academy without even realizing it.

Much like a kicked, deserted puppy Zero slumped against the tree trunk he beat, his head hung low in defeat. Yuuki was happy with Kaname and that should have made him happy. It did make him happy. And that was the lie he continuously told himself.

"Oh who am I fucking kidding?" He said lowly, his voice hoarse from screaming. "She would be happier if I just fucking died…"

_**Yes that would make her much happier.**_

Zero jumped slightly at the sound of another person's voice. He looked around the area he was in, his senses not detecting anyone other than himself. "Who the hell are you?" He called lamely into the darkened forest.

_**Of course you wouldn't recognize your own voice. Heh, you're so pathetic.**_The voice hissed in amusement. _**I'm you.**_

He blinked in confusion; was he really hearing the voice in his head? _You are me?_

_**Yes you. The side that has been labeled Level E.**_The voice explained in a calm manner.

_Tell me something I don't know asshole._ Zero growled to his supposed other half_. Just what the hell do you want? And how the hell are you communicating with me?_

The Level E side let out a sinister chuckle and Zero thought he felt it moving inside his head; shifting and trying to get more comfortable. _**You just said it yourself...Yuuki would be better off if you were dead. If you weren't always in the picture she could finally be happy with Kaname. Are you that stupid to realize it? You're alone; no one wants you. No one cares what would happen to you. Your family is gone. Your twin can't even stand the sight of you. You made Yuuki hate you. What's the point of being here if no one wants a filthy Level D like you around? And how am I talking to you? Well ask the magically fairy in the sky that one.**_

_I could do without the sarcasm fucker. _Zero snapped back. Though he knew that voice was right; he was alone. No one cared about him. Headmaster Cross said he was his adoptive son but he hardly acted like a father to him. Yuuki had Kaname, Ichiru wanted him dead and he had no other family. The Hunters abandoned him once they found out he was a Level D…he was alone…

Zero suddenly felt something, like flames that always remained a small fire in him, erupt and start to spread through his body like an inferno. It raced through his blood, blinding his every sense. His eyes started to grow wide as a familiar pain took over, spreading from his chest to everywhere else. Something was clouding his vision. All he could see was crimson red.

It was everywhere.

The atmosphere began changing, rapidly everything was changing. So fast it was making him lightheaded. Zero was in a pool of blood, motionless as he sat in the puddle of his own crimson life, starring at a mirror image. There was something... or rather someone staring at him with dull light violet eyes, long dried tears trailing down his cheeks. He was staring at him, sitting on his knees with long trails of blood flowing down his arms, smeared on his lips and dripping down his chin. His body cracked where Zero could see torn muscles and blood. He was filthy, yet so pale. He wore a pure white yukata, torn, charred and stained in dark liquid. His silver hair was matted in blood, eyes hollow and grave. Chains were wrapped around his entire frame- a restriction of his freedom. He was grinning and laughing hysterically.

The sight of him made Zero want to scream, shout, anything to get rid of the burning suffocating agony that seemed to embrace him so tenderly. Zero blinked and everything was gone. The mirror, the blood, everything. Breathing harshly, he clenched his fist into his chest, the pain he felt before still there, his eyes closing against the pain.

_**See? What you just saw, that's now your mind from all the pent up emotions, your rage and sorrow. Do you know how easy it will be for you to fall into a Level E with an unstable mind like that? No, you don't. So do it Zero; end your life. It has no meaning. It holds no purpose. You no longer want to poison the world with your existence. Your brother will be happy that you're gone. Isn't that something you want? To make your brother happy? Don't you want to make Yuuki happy as well? Putting an end to your life would solve everything. No longer would Yuuki cry because of your coldness towards her. She could finally live in peace with Kaname. And your brother...he'll finally live his life knowing he no longer has you tainting the family name.**_

Zero felt nothing; nothing but a welcoming numbness. It…was right. That annoying, nagging voice in the back of his head was right. There was a faint rumble in the distance; a bright light flashing behind his closed eyes. He open them slowly towards the sky just as a small droplet of water splashed on his temple.

_God damn it all…_

Zero staggered to his feet, his body moving on autopilot all the way to his room. By the time Zero reached his destination, separated from the rest of the Sun Dorm, it was pouring like crazy outside; the rain smashing into the windowpane being the only sound in the almost empty room. Still moving on auto, Zero reached for his dresser drawer to open it. There in the middle of the empty drawer was a dagger encrusted with a crescent moon, swirling crystal blue rose vines wrapping around the hilt.

The vampire hunter's ultimate weapon; Setsuninoto,the life taking blade. No matter how many times a vampire tried to regenerate the injuries caused by this beautiful yet deadly weapon, it would only speed up the process of their death. Thanks to a very special coating on the blade itself that is. It could only hurt vampires not humans and it was perfect for what he wanted to do.

He gripped the handle in his hand, drawing it from its sheath. Zero could hear the drumming in his ear; most likely it was his heart racing a thousand miles a minute in anticipation. There was no turning back. This was for Yuuki's happiness, and as well as his own. Zero had been hurting for far too long. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even this life he so foolishly clung on to in hopes Yuuki would smile. To see the light in her eyes.

The blade glided smoothly over his flesh leaving deep crimson marks in its place. Within seconds the warm blood began to glide down his arm in rivers, forming a small puddle around his feet.

Zero slowly slide to the floor, his back pressed up against the edge of his bed and dresser. He continuously slashed at his arms until they were drenched in blood, his white undershirt stained as well.

Zero looked up to stare at the mirror across from him. His eyes were red, puffy from crying a while back, empty and hollow, just like the one he saw in his mind. Is this how people looked before they died? Funny, why didn't he feel any pain? He was certain that because he was a vampire and this was a vampire-killing weapon there would be some type of pain. But there wasn't. The dagger fell from his hands, landing with a soft thud to the blood soaked floor. His extended, sharp nails decide to speed things along. They raked viciously into his self-inflicted injuries, slicing the skin further causing more blood to flow freely. Zero looked like a complete mess. He slashed his arms harder, tearing into muscles.

_Why couldn't I feel any pain?_

Zero heard voices from outside his door, making him stop. Who the fuck was at the door? His heightened senses pick up other vampires. Great…a fucking problem. Can't they ever give him a damn break? Someone started pounding on the door and Zero could hear the voice of Yuuki screaming for him to open the door. He had locked it earlier.

"Move Yuuki!"

He flinched slightly as the erupting sound of his door being smashed in reached his ears. He hissed, his fangs flashing in the dim light from the hallway. Lightning flashed outside his window, followed by the sound of thunder. Zero resumed clawing at his body; despite the fact other vampires began to fill his room.

"Dear god!" He heard Aidou growl in disgust, the blood smell most likely getting to him. Zero hissed louder, his blood-stained hands reaching for his neck. He heard them gasp, but Aidou was the one who spoke up. "Someone stop him!"

I struggled against the bodies that suddenly appeared at my side, restraining my hands, arms and legs. I managed to kick Aidou in the head and was about to whirl my head to the side to bite the hand on my shoulder when I sensed a much sinister presence in the room. My blood red eyes turn to see the pureblood enter the room, followed by the headmaster. They are saying something but I couldn't hear. The blood loss was finally getting to me. Yuuki was crying, telling Kaname to save me.

What? Save me? I actually laughed out loud, scaring a good amount of people. I sneered at her and her precious pureblood. "Fuck you!" I screamed my struggling getting wilder. "You don't give a fuck about me! Let me die for fuck's sake; just leave me alone!"

Oh dear, I think the sudden realization of dying has finally driven me to the point of insanity.

Well shit…

My body unexpectedly went limp against the restraints. My struggling, along with the weapons effects, made my death come much quicker than I anticipated. I almost smiled as the darkness nibbled away at my vision. Images started to swirl, blending together in a mass of colors. I shut my eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. Man, I never felt so much like shit before.

"Wake up Kiryu! Don't you dare die on us now!"

Man that person is loud. I just wanted to sleep. Why didn't anyone get that? I had lost everything: my family, my brother, even Yuuki to that bastard of a pureblood. My will to control the Level E inside of myself was slipping away. I felt him trying to break free even now as I neared my end. Despite my state, I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the irony of it all. At least now Yuuki wouldn't have me getting in the way of her and Kaname's relationship…hmmm…incest…Oh the images of them together will be burned forever in my brain. _Great choice of thoughts before you die asshole._

"There's only one way I can save him. But I don't think Kiryu is going to be happy about it." Kaname's voice reached my ear, causing me to flinch in my self-induced sleep. Couldn't death come any faster?

"We have no choice." Cross spoke his voice grave. "Kaname-san, I give you permission to do it under the assumption this is the only option we have and you are the only one responsible for his well-being afterwards. So I make myself clear Kuran?"

What? Do what to me? Oh god what was Kaname about to do to me? I felt the pureblood approach next to me, but I was unresponsive. Not even after the feel of his cold hand on my flesh. I heard him whispering something similar to an ancient vampire langue from long ago. I could barely make out the words but I knew for certain it wasn't good. For one the blinding pain I felt on my neck was an indication. My eyes shot open at the sudden intense heat and I thrashed, nearly knocking away the people around me. I finally recognized the words, this blinding pain, the feeling of someone worming its way into my mind trying to control my every thoughts and actions…

A binding. Kaname was binding me to him.

"Kaname-sama, please hurry!" Ichijou screamed with worry. "Before his body goes into shock!"

Shock? Shock? I was already in shock! Kaname was binding me; BINDING ME for fuck's sake! Why couldn't anyone just leave me alone! You people better have a good lawyer because I am going to slap a lawsuit in your face so fast the ink will run off the paper!

Kaname was still whispering in ancient tongue. I was unaware of the long dried tear beginning to form in my eyes once again, blurring my vision. He was fucking binding me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I could feel his binding through my seal on my neck reacting violently to the spell, but I tried to push past the pain though it doesn't stop me from whimpering deep in my throat.

"Don't…don't bind me please!" I screamed out, my tears finally falling. I didn't want this. I didn't want to keep on living; not as an empty shell of a person. That was worse than death. I knew once I was bound to him I would lose all sense of who I was; there would be no memories of my brother, Yuuki…all I would know would be Kuran on and no one else. He would be my sole provider and I would have no choice but to bend to his will. I may not have bothered reading the 'how-a-binding-works' but I sure as hell knew enough to know what would happen to me, "Just let me die!"

For an instant there was a look of sadness on the normally stoic pureblood's face, but it may just have been my imagination, I was after all, dying. "I'm sorry," He whispered softly. His hand moved across my seal-his seal now-and pressed deeply into it.

A fiery pain engulfed my body like molten hot lava. I couldn't contain my scream of agony; my eyes going wide to the point I couldn't see anything but white. I thrashed; that's all I could do against the pain. I wanted it to go away. I felt Kuran remove his hand, but the burning sensation remained. I cried harder, somehow the pain only intensified. My body started to jerk involuntarily, like I was having seizure.

My head slammed into something hard, most likely the edge of the dresser and I was soon unaware of everything. My mind, body, and the pain… everything just stopped. The last thing I managed to see before my eyes slipped close was the hazy vision of Kuran's worried expression before reality fled and I slipped into a sweet darkness I longed for.

_To be continued…_

**Kisara: **Oh yeah, you read right. I fucking fixed the story, and what?


End file.
